The invention relates to a minimally invasive instrument, by means of which a procedure can be carried out through an access channel, said instrument having a distal end that can be inserted into the access channel and a tactile sensor assigned to the distal end, by means of which tactile stimuli can be detected during the procedure.
Minimally invasive instruments are known. These normally have a distal end, which can be guided through a relatively small access channel, wherein a procedure can be carried out by means of the distal end. The access channel may be formed by a trocar for example. Such minimally invasive instruments can be used for example for examinations and/or minimally invasive interventions. Such minimally invasive instruments can be guided manually or in a robot-assisted manner. DE 10 2007 037 262 B3 relates to a force moment sensor for measuring at least three orthogonal loads. Rod-like elements in the form of glass fibres without a supporting structure are provided to measure at least three orthogonal loads and are fixed in platforms. Rod-like portions alternatively and/or additionally form one continuous glass fibre or a few glass fibres, which are wound helically about a virtual cylinder. A coating may be applied to the glass fibres. The force moment sensor may be used in gripping devices, which are used in medical engineering. The force moment sensor may also be used in instruments that are used in minimally invasive surgery.